In response to Request for Applications (RFA) RFA-HL-15-016, the University of Pittsburgh proposes to establish the Network Management Core (NEMO) of the Pulmonary Trials Cooperative (PTC). In addition to the NEMO, the PTC will include up to three Protocol Leadership Groups (PLGs), a Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB), representatives from the NHLBI, a Steering Committee (with a chair appointed by the NHLBI), and various subcommittees to the Steering Committee. The NEMO will bring together substantive and management expertise. The Principal Investigators, Dr. Stephen Wisniewski and Frank Sciurba are experienced in the conduct and administration of complex multi-center studies. An exemplary team of co- investigators with expertise across the spectrum of lung diseases have been identified and well established relationships within the lung community to facilitate access to the necessary subject populations. With this experience comes an understanding of the responsibilities of the NEMO for the PTC as well as an understanding of the commitments associated with being the NEMO for a large collaborative network. The overarching goal of the NEMO is to encourage and facilitate collaboration, sharing, interaction, and research within the PTC. The specific aims of the NEMO are: Aim 1. Provide scientific input on the design, conduct, and analysis of PTC studies. Aim 2. Provide administrative support for the PTC Aim 3. Implement systems to ensure the highest quality studies Aim 4. Develop systems to provide seamless communications among PTC investigators Aim 5. Serve as a biorepository for the PTC Aim 6. Support future research endeavors of the PTC.